Potter Tales
by Hermione Greenleaf
Summary: All the Harry Potter characters in your favorite Fairy Tales. This is my first fic posted. Please R/R


Author:  Hermione Greenleaf

Title:  Potter Tales

Fandom:  Harry Potter

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters or the fairy tales that are used in this fic.

E-mail:  warrior_elf_princess@yahoo.com

Rated:  G   (I think.)   A/N: Please, if I rated it wrong, e-mail me and tell me so I can fix it.

Summery:  All of the Harry Potter characters in your favorite fairy tales.  A/N:  Each chapter is a new tale, so sometimes the characters will be in different stories.

Feedback:  Most welcomed.

Author Notes:  I got this idea.  I'm not sure when, I'm not sure how, but I got it and my sis wanted me to work on it.  So here goes…. Oh yeah, chapter one is of the story "Goldilocks and the Three Bears".

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley and the Three Malfoys

            Ginny Weasley was a very adventurous and curious girl.  Her mother always had to get her out of trouble and she was always exploring things she shouldn't.  She never listened to what her mother said.

            One day, Ginny went exploring and discovered a house.  It was huge.  It looked very interesting so, her curiosity getting the better of her, she entered the house.  It was even bigger inside.

            Ginny's stomach gave a loud growl.  It had been hours since she last ate and, to her luck, there on the table sat three bowls of porridge.  She ran over to eat.  The first bowl was too hot, the second too cold, but the third bowl was just right, so she gulped it all down.

            Then she spotted three chairs.  She wanted to sit down.  She walked over to the chairs.  The first one was too stiff, the second too wobbly, but the third one was just right.  She sat in it for about two minutes, when suddenly it broke into five pieces.  Ginny examined the pieces to discover it had be jinxed.  She felt sore and really tired so she went upstairs to find somewhere to sleep.

            Upstairs she found three beds.  The first one was too hard, the second too soft, but the third one was just right.  Ginny laid down and fell asleep.  Ten minutes later, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, and Little Malfoy entered the house, so they could eat the porridge they had left.

            "Somebody's been eating my porridge," said Mr. Malfoy, very angrily.

            "Somebody's been eating my porridge," said Mrs. Malfoy, sadly.

            "Yay!  Somebody ate all of my disgusting porridge!" Little Malfoy said, happily.  Mrs. Malfoy looked hurt.  Mr. Malfoy glared at him.  "Uhh…I mean, oh no someone has eaten my DELICIOUS porridge.  Boo hoo."  Little Malfoy pretended to cry for his mother's sake.

            "Look, somebody's been sitting in my chair," said Mr. Malfoy, very angrily.

            "Somebody's been sitting in my chair," said Mrs. Malfoy, sadly.

            "Cool, my jinx worked," Little Malfoy said, excitedly.  He waved his wand and the chair went back together.

            "I think we should get some rest.  Then we can report this," said Mrs. Malfoy.

            The three Malfoys went upstairs.

            "Somebody's been laying in my bed," said Mr. Malfoy, very angrily.

            "Somebody's been laying in my bed," said Mrs. Malfoy, sadly.

            "Yuck, Weasley's in my bed, get her out!" said Little Malfoy, disgusted.  All of the Malfoys stood over her.  Ginny began to stir.  She then opened her eyes.

            "Oh my gosh," she squeaked and sprang up.

            "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!  Mr. Malfoy yelled.

            "Well, I…I…I didn't know it was your house," Ginny stuttered.

            "Ah, I see.  So just because you didn't know it was my house, it gives you the right to come in without permission?

            "No, I was just tired.  I'm sorry."

            "Eww…dad, Weasel drooled on my bed.  Now I have to disinfect it."

            "Disgusting child.  Do you know the punishment for breaking into someone's house Miss Weasley?

            "No."

            "You don't.  Well that is interesting."

            "What is it?"

            "Let's just say, you won't like it."  Mr. Malfoy's lip curled.  "We should take you to the authorities, but I'm a negotiable man.  What would you do if I don't tell them?"

            "Nothing!" she yelled.  Then she leapt for the door.

            "Hey, where do you think you're going?" said Mr. Malfoy, angrily.

            "Home," was all she said as she ran to the front door.

            "STOP HER!" Mr. Malfoy yelled.

            Little Malfoy sprang after her.  As he tumbled down the stairs, he realized he couldn't catch her so he went to the closet and grabbed his broomstick.  He tried to fly after her, but she was gone.

            "I'LL GET YOU AT SCHOOL!" Little Malfoy yelled out into the distance.  "I'll get you…"

            Ginny ran all the way home.  She was out of breath when she entered her house.

            "Hello, Ginny dear.  What have you been up to?"

            "Nothing mum."

            "Anything exciting happen?"

            "No.  Nothing at all."

            "Well, as long as you're keeping out of trouble.  Go get your brothers, it's time for lunch."

            "Okay mum."

            Ginny ran up the stairs and knocked on all of her brothers' doors.  The boys came out and went to go downstairs, when Ginny stopped Ron.

            "Ron, could you please tell mum that I won't be down for lunch.  I'm not really that hungry," she asked, sweetly.

            "Um…okay, Ron replied.

            Ginny then ran into her room and plopped down onto her bed.  She was glad to be home.


End file.
